


McCree Is A Fluff Butt

by cosmicpines



Series: Fluff Butt [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor/Nonexistent character death?, slight angst, someone dies idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpines/pseuds/cosmicpines
Summary: McCree is deadbeat tired and Genji just really missed him a l o tThis work is part of a series. If you would like to view it separately TOO BAD STAY HERE INSTEAD (not really, you don't have to stay here) Go over to @fluff-watch on tumblr for more!





	1. McCree Comes Home

A long, drawn out mission had left the gunslinger on the brink of death. Not literal death mind you, but he was driven to the point of exhaustion. The only real thing he was looking forward to was climbing into his bed and hopefully slipping into a coma. He hadn’t even set his hand on the door to the apartment he and Genji shared when said man threw open the door and launched himself into McCree’s arms. The pair landed on the floor with a loud ‘oof’ and a mechanical chuckle. Jesse lifted himself onto his elbows and pressed his forehead against Genji’s visor. 

“Now darlin’, you mind telling me what has gotten into you?” Jesse smiled wide as he searched the green of his lover’s visor. The cyborg chuckled softly as he ran his hands through Jesse’s hair. 

“I missed you.” 

Jesse sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his visor. “I missed you too darlin’, now what do you say we got up off this floor and make our way inside?” All Jesse could see was his boyfriend’s visor bobbing up and down above him. Taking that as a yes, McCree let out a hearty chuckle and lifted himself off the floor, bringing Genji under his arm as they walked into the apartment. While Genji went in search of his favorite movie, McCree went to go change in the bathroom. Donning on a red T-shirt and a pair of sweats, McCree made his way towards the couch that Genji was currently occupying. 

“Stand up darlin’” With a head tilt that McCree could only describe as confusion, Genji stood up and faced McCree. Jesse slid past him and sat down in the space the cyborg had previously occupied, and once seated, he tapped his hands on his lap. 

“C’mere” Genji made a happy noise from the back of his throat as he settled in to Jesse’s chest and set his legs atop McCree’s. The cowboy curled his arms around Genji and set his forehead on top of his visor. 

“Jesse?” 

“Yeah sweetheart?” 

Genji smiled behind his visor and curled a hand into Jesse’s shirt. A blush dusted across his face, and for once he was glad for the visor. 

“I… would like to try something.” Genji sounded calm and collected, but he was anything but. 

“What is it?” McCree’s concern was evident from the way his hands came up to Genji’s shoulders, to him leaning forward, ready to offer support if needed.

Genji said nothing as he brought his hands to the back of his own neck, breathing in and out as he heard the face plates click. Another breath in and the visor came off, revealing his face. 

“Genji…” 

One breath out.

“Ah…” The cyborg looked away from McCree, ready to put the visor back on. However he was stopped by a metal hand clinging to his wrist. 

“Genji. Look at me.” Hesitant, he brought his gaze to Jesse’s shirt, his neck, the tips of his hair, and then finally up into his eyes. 

Slowly and carefully, Jesse traced the lines of Genji’s face. His forefinger traced the webs, the scars, the still healing skin. With every pass of his finger Genji continued to edge away from his touch. McCree simply applied a small amount of pressure to his chin to bring him back. “Genji you don’t have to be embarrassed, what is it that you wanted?”

Genji was surprised at the question. He thought McCree would ask how he ended up like this. How and why he looked like a monster. Instead he asked what he wanted, and for once Genji was speechless. Slowly, he straddled McCree’s hips and chuckled at the red that was crawling across the cowboy’s cheeks. One hand in his hair and the other cradling his cheek, the ninja shook his head. 

“Nothing.” And it was true. There wasn’t anything he wanted other than the blushing cowboy beneath him. Genji stopped his upcoming protest with a kiss. Chapped lips clashed against warm ones as the two battled for dominance. Before things could escalate however, McCree pulled back and met Genji’s gaze with a wide smile. 

“Well that certainly wasn’t nothing.” 

The cyborg shrugged and beamed at the cowboy, pressing their foreheads together.

“Thought it’d take your mind off the mission.”


	2. McCree Comes Home to Hanzo This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is very tired and scared  
> Hanzo comes to his aid and cuddles ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the whole thing, it's over @fluff-watch on tumblr along with a bunch of other different drabbles and whatnot. So if you enjoy this, there's more where it came from! Enjoy!

“Hanzo?”

Mission lost. 

“Hanzo are you there?” 

2 casualties.

_Please._

“Jesse?”

Barely got out. 

_There he was. On top of the cliff. Winds blowing, and the sounds of a skirmish dragging on behind him._

“Jesse?” Hanzo searched the impassive face of the cowboy lying on the floor. Jesse had burst through the door practically screaming his name, then suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Hanzo, being as cool and collected as ever, had moved him onto the couch upright and draped a blanket onto his shoulders. With a last minute thought, he burrowed under the blanket and rested his head on McCree’s shoulder. This had happened before, and this time Hanzo knew he had to let Jesse ride it out. 

_“Jesse!”_

_The dead cannot scream._

With a gasp, Jesse sputtered and blinked furiously, trying to get a read on his surroundings. He groaned and pressed the heel of his palm into his eye, not yet aware of Hanzo’s presence. It was only when the blanket fell from his shoulders that he realized he wasn’t alone.

Hanzo carefully wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist and hugged him close. Jesse slumped into the embrace and breathed a sigh into Hanzo’s hair. 

“Bad day?” The gunslinger nodded into the archers hair, biting back a remark about a bad day being an understatement. “Somethin’ like that.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” 

Jesse pulled back with a pained expression on his face. Hanzo nodded and brought his fragile cowboy back into a tight embrace. Grateful for the contact, Jesse instantly melted into his arms. The day was over, and for some the next day would come. Others would never see the next day. Jesse tried to shake the screams of the dead from his memory. Their last wishes whispered into the cold dead heart of a murderer. 

“Hanzo…” Jesse curled into himself, breaking the embrace. He curled his hands into his hair as his body was racked with sobs. Taking quick action, Hanzo very carefully, and very gently pried Jesse’s arms from his hair and whispered sweet nothing’s to McCree in an effort to calm him down. 

“Jesse what do you need?” 

The gunslinger shook his head and buried it into the archer’s chest. Hanzo slowly worked on getting McCree to calm down, asking him what he needed and providing for him. Once he had gotten McCree back to a semi-normal state, Hanzo moved his head from his chest and encouraged Jesse to sit upright. Jesse cooperated, but wouldn’t meet Hanzo’s eyes. Instead of looking up, McCree resorted to fiddling with the hem of his serape. He needed to patch it up, but couldn’t find the time or supplies to do so.

“Jesse?” Hanzo placed his hand on top of Jesse’s and waited for him to look up. When he finally did, McCree sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not caring about how he must look. Disheveled hair, red-rimmed eyes, and a beard that had seen better days, McCree was shaken to say the least.

“I’m alright darlin’” McCree curled his lips into a small smile and sighed.

Hanzo enveloped him into his arms and peppered kisses across his face, into his hair, and on his facial hair. Hanzo was relentless with his scattered kisses, as he just wanted to distract McCree, even for a little while. The gunslinger laughed at his antics, and finally got Hanzo to pull away by gently grabbing his wrists.

“You’re too good to me sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around (if you're still here haha). No but seriously, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they mean a lot and help this young writer have the motivation to write some more. That aside, remember that you can find the entirety of this (along with the Genji x McCree) over @fluff-watch on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come back for more. I'll update later. If you came here from tumblr... go back and send asks. Lmao jk please enjoy the things that I throw out here!


End file.
